villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Carface
The Pit Bull Crimelord 'Carface Carruthers '''is a major player in the first Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. A gangster who controls most of the criminal underworld, he is a ruthless killer with no compunction for other living things. He is the main villain of the animated film ''All Dogs Go to Heaven, later appearing in the sequel and spin-offs. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Vs Sykes Some time before the war starts, Carface borrows a substantial amount of money from Sykes, a fellow crime boss. When Carface has troubled paying off his debts, Sykes decides to get him out of the way. Carface, suspecting Sykes will try something like this, is prepared for his old business partner. Sykes races towards Carface, hoping to mow him down in his car. Carface, assisted by Killer, pushes an empty car directly into his path. Sykes is engulfed in a fiery explosion and killed, though his loyal dogs, Roscoe and Desoto, survive and are hungry for vengeance. Alliance with Cat R. Waul Now hunted by Roscoe and Desoto, Carface goes to another business associate, Cat R. Waul, for help. When Roscoe and Desoto close in on Carface, Waul’s gang is ready for them. However, they prove to be no match for the vicious dogs, forcing Cat R Waul. to enter the fray personally and gun them down. Following this victory, Cat. R Waul and Carface go into business together, hoping to profit from the war. Their first joint venture is the setting up of a nightclub, from which they are able to spread their influence and build a criminal empire controlling much of the criminal underworld. The club also serves as a neutral point during the war, where more powerful villains can drink in peace. Carface and Cat R. Waul attempt to get the beautiful Holli Would to act as a patron of their club so to draw in more business, but she offends them and refuses their offer. Vs Medusa Sometime later, Carface learns that Madam Medusa is close to discovering a priceless diamond down in Devil's Bayou. Greedy as ever, he seeks to claim it for himself. Carface and Killer ambush Medusa as she leaves her pawn shop in the city, but she manages to escape. The two dogs track her down to her boat in Devil's Bayou, but Medusa, armed with a shotgun, blasts Carface into the water. Carface is forced to flee for his life as Medusa's pet alligators, Brutus and Nero, chase him away. The Gang War Medusa joins forces with Cruella De Ville; the two women plot to seize control of Carface and Cat R. Waul's empire. At the same time, Cat R. Waul finds a patron for the club in Darla Dimple, the new Queen of Wonderland. They host a huge gala in honor of Darla, drawing thousands to the club. The distraction, however, offers Cruella and Medusa a chance to strike. Cruella's henchmen attack, and Carface goes to head off the intruders. Taking his gang of dogs with him, Carface confronts Jasper and Horace Badun, Snoops, Brutus, and Nero in a massive brawl. When the tide of the battle turns in favor of Cruella's forces, Carface makes a quick exit. Vs Cruella de Vil Cruella catches Carface in flight and chases him down in a large van. Carface attempts to get away by grabbing onto the back of a nearby car, but Cruella catches up with him. In a last act of desperation, he jumps at Cruella, but she acts quickly and knocks him flying into a nearby mail box, knocking him unconsious. At the same time, Medusa defeats Cat R. Waul, and Carface wakes up to find his criminal empire crumbling down around him. Knowing his time as crime lord has expired, he goes into hiding. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Back for More After the fall of Cruella and the Gangreen Gang, Carface sees an opportunity to take back the criminal underworld. He approaches the current top mafia don, Fat Cat, and informs him that he will take over his regime. Fat Cat, however, laughs off the threat. Carface, however, manages to terrify Fat Cat out of his office. The feline tries to flee but gets his rear end stuck in a window. Carface chomps down, forcing Fat Cat out of the office and the criminal game. Carface takes the opportunity to bring Cat R. Waul and Mr. Lickboot back into the fold, taking over the criminal underworld once again. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament A New Threat Carface is one of several animals genetically experimented upon by Mok Swagger. Carface uses his newfound intellect to build a large criminal empire. However, when Mojo Jojo forms an alliance to strike back against Mok, Carface begins to feel the pressure. He thus allies with Napoleon, Cat R. Waul, and Warren T. Rat in order to protect himself. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Carface and Cat R. Waul's Alliance Category:Carface's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Carface's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Psychopaths Category:Animal Villans Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Henchmen Category:Redeemed Category:Major Players Category:Dolf Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Destruction of Personal Property In his criminal ventures, Carface acquires the Anubial Jewels, two powerful artifacts that can be used to destroy large amounts of technology. He stores them in his compound, only for Mojo Jojo to enter his lair and try to steal them. Jojo tries to explain to Carface that he is stealing them for the good of animal kind, but Carface punches him in the face and shifts a car into gear in order to kill the monkey. Jojo destroys most of the car with a laser cannon, using the hubcaps of the car to knock away Killer. Carface tries to get the car working again, but Mojo Jojo hits him with the hubcap as well. Jojo then steals the jewels and destroys Carface's entire compound. Carface emerges from the battle alive, but his enterprise is ruined. The Rise and Fall of Napoleon's Animal FarmCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Napoleon establishes himself as the leader of the animal counter-revolution, establishing Animal Farm as a base of operations. Carface meets with him, greeting the newest addition to the alliance, Dolf. He soon runs into trouble, as Mojo Jojo and his forces attack Animal Farm. When they manage to break through the front lines, Carface readies himself to defend his enterprise. He faces down Drake, the muscle of Mojo Jojo's group; in the fight, Carface chokes Drake with his own cape. A bigger threat soon emerges in Mojo Jojo himself, who grows to massive size. Carface ends up reliant on the Brain, one of Mojo Jojo's allies turned traitor, to distract him. As Mojo Jojo climbs a building in order to reach the Brain, Carface throws a lever, activating a massive laser. It blasts Mojo Jojo, causing him to fall off the building to his death. Carface then watches on as Dolf exacts a coup upon Napoleon, killing the pig. Carface sees Dolf as a superior leader and joins forces with him. Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Napoleon Alliance in Villains war Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vs Drake Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Carface's and Cruella's Alliance in Villains War Category:Claude Joseph Category:Vs Azula Category:Mr. Swackhammer's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Albert Augier